Black Magic
by Ms. Artemis Silver
Summary: What if the events of Mortal Kombat 9 were different? There is a woman who hears the thoughts of one of the kombatants and goes to help them. Rated M mostly because of the violent and bloody content.
1. Chapter 1: The Call

Wow, it has been a while since I wrote anything on here. Well quite a few things has happened in the time since my last writing. I've gained quite a few things I liked. One of them is Mortal Kombat.

BTW I don't own any of the MK characters, just my original characters.

Black Magic

A woman was in a dark room meditating. It helped her relax herself as her day was a stressful one. Suddenly the woman heard a voice.

"Sub-Zero! No!" She heard a male voice said.

"No you can not save him." Came a second male voice

"Can not or will not?" Came the first man's inner thoughts. "Kuai Liang is being taken and you don't want to seem to help him!" The woman's eyes open at this point.

"So there is person who wants someone saved so badly I could hear it. I'm not even part of those worlds." The woman stood up. "If that's what he wants, I'll grant it." She focused on the location of the voice and teleported away.

Black Magic

Smoke was enraged at what he was seeing. Raiden was just standing there letting Sub-Zero be taken by the Lin Kuei. He was really wanting to ignore Raiden's orders and try to save his friend.

Just as he was about to run in and try the attempt, a portal opened up and a woman fell out. Her heeled boots went right into one of these cyborg's face and the impact upon landing crushed that one's head in. The woman stood up fully and shook off some of the fluids off her boots.

"Well, that's one way to make an entrance." She said looking around with her red eyes. The other Lin Kuei cyborgs had turned their attention away from Sub-Zero and had now surround the woman.

"She is a threat to the Lin Kuei!" Sector yelled. "Get her!" The cyborgs charged her.

There was a smirk on her face before she jump and land on one of their shoulders. She then snapped it's neck before jumping of it kicking it to another one. She landed and punched the third one had enough that there was a crunch heard and that one fell down as the fourth one charged her. She grabbed it, by its cord hairs, once it was close enough and pulled it's head off. She tossed the head aside and turned to punch a hole in the chest of the last one. When she went to look at Cyrax and Sector her grin had now turned into a look of anger.

"Is that all you got, you soulless ineffective machines!" She yelled. They both nodded and teleported away. While this was all going on Smoke had managed to sneak over, grab Sub-Zero and get him away from the coliseum

"Well, well," Shao Khan had been watching the whole time. "You seem to be a worthy fighter. Care to fight for me?"

"I rather not." The woman replied. She still had lock on the person who gave her the request. She teleported away from the coliseum. There was a smirk on Shao Khan's face as she left.

"It seems like there is someone else who will be foolish enough to try to stop me," Shao Khan stated. "But no matter she's going to fall just like the rest." There was someone else though who had other plans for the woman.

Black Magic

So yeah…I didn't like how MK9 went for a few different reasons so some things are going to be different and now with an character of mine. Her name will be revealed soon. Don't worry. Sorry that this one is also so short. It's been a while since I've written a chapter story. So anyway, review if you want, I don't mind if you say it's bad if you explain WHY it's bad. If you just say it's bad that won't help me at all.


	2. Chapter 2: Asami

Well as far as I know I haven't received any negative comments and thanks to the one person who has this story on alert. So here we are with chapter 2. From this point on the events here will probably not show too much of events from MK9, but there might be something that might happen. Also my updating will not be this frequent. I do go to school.

I do not own Mortal Kombat or any of the characters from said series. I only own my character.

Black Magic

Smoke had managed to get Sub-Zero far away from the coliseum with the help of Raiden and Johnny Cage. Once they were able to get to a hide out Smoke placed his fellow Lin Kuei on a bed.

"I'm glad Sub-Zero is safe." Smoke sighed, "But who was that woman."

"I do not know who she is Smoke," Raiden answered, "But she is a powerful woman."

"Yeah man she kicked some robot ass!" Johnny yelled out.

"Well who ever she is, I need to thank her for saving my friend." Smoke looked back at Sub-Zero. There was a smile on his face, even though his face is covered by a mask.

"Your welcome." The woman's voice was heard as she walked through the door.

With it now not being in the heat of kombat, the woman's features could now be seen better. Her short black heeled boots made a small sound as she continued to walk. The red skirt, which split on the right side to her hip, flowed with her movement. The spilt allowed the transparent black stocking to be seen. The stocking just went past her knee. Her torso was covered by a leotard that was sleeveless. Her arms those had sleeves that went past her elbow. Minus the tips being red, her hair was long and black.

"You really saved my friend from becoming a cyborg, just like the rest of them." Smoke said.

"It was not a problem," The woman said, "But now I know who's voice I heard calling out to save someone." Smoke approached the woman and bowed.

"I am called Smoke." He said. The woman bowed as well.

"I am Asami. Might I ask of the name of the man that I saved."

"He is called Sub-Zero." Smoke answered the woman.

"Well, I saved Sub-Zero," The woman paused, "But there was someone by the name of Kuai Liang that needed to be saved as well, unless he and Sub-Zero are the same person." There was now a surprised look on Smoke's face. He had no idea how the woman knew Sub-Zero's actual name. He never said it out loud.

"Kuai Liang is Sub-Zero." He stated. "But how did you know his name?" A smile formed on Asami's face.

"I was able to hear your inner thoughts, Smoke." She answered.

"Woah, hold up." Johnny Cage said. The two turned to look at him. "So you can read minds or something?"

"Not exactly." Asami said, "I can hear people's voices and thoughts only in a meditative stance, and the voice has to be loud and strong enough for me to hear. Smoke in wanting to save his friend Kuai Liang so badly his call reached out to me and I came to him." Cage scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Man, I can't understand it." He said, walking away in confusion. Raiden walked over to Asami and Smoke.

"So Asami," He said, "What are you going to do now?"

"Not sure," She answered, "I may end up staying here for a while. Judging from what I saw before I left, you may need some help. That guy who was sitting on that chair had a evil feel to him. He wanted me to join him."

"I'm glad you turned down his offer. Shao Khan is a evil man who wishes to merge Outworld and Earthrealm and take it over."

"I can tell you from experience, that doesn't go over well." Asami stated. "But I rather not go into more detail. Though, I will say that my world is a bit different from yours."

"So you are not from Earthrealm?" Smoke asked

"No."

"Then," Raiden asked, "How did you get here?"

"I can go from world to world." Asami answered, "It's just how my powers work."

"And now I'm even more confused." Johnny Cage's voice was heard from where he was.

"Anyway," Raiden said, "I must gather our forces. Come Johnny Cage, we will go retrieve Kung Lao and Liu Kang."

"Sure anything to stop making my head hurt." Cage made his way over to Raiden. The thunder god put his hand on Cage's shoulder and with a flash of thunder disappeared. Asami then turned to look at Smoke.

"You look a little worse for wear, Smoke." She said. "Get some rest, I can look over Kuai Liang." Smoke looked at her for a moment and sighed.

"I guess you are right." He replied, "But I rather wait till my friend is awake." A smile formed on Asami's face.

"Ok then, we'll both keep an eye on him. Least I could do for saving him is to make sure he's ok." She sat down on the ground cross legged and closed her eyes and started to meditate. Smoke on the other hand stood near the bed, hoping for his friend to wake up

Black Magic

So there we go, the end of Chapter 2. Glad this one was a lot more content. Everyone now knows that the woman is Asami. She's my character BTW do not steal here, then again you don't know enough about her to really steal her.

Anyway reviews are nice, even more so if they are detailed so they can help me out with my writing. Thanks in advance! :)


	3. Chapter 3: SubZero

Wow I've got ideas and am just excited to get them down in writing. I've already got a good idea what parts of MK9 I will keep in my story. Some people will still die, because of course it's Mortal Kombat.

I do not own Mortal Kombat or the characters. I just own Asami.

Note that this is a slight revision.

Black Magic

Sub-Zero his eyes and saw he was in a different place. He passed out when Asami came in and saved him. He brought his hands to his face as saw that they were still human. The cryomancer sighed in relief.

"Kuai Liang," He heard Smoke's voice. Sub-Zero sat up and saw his fellow Lin Kuei assassin, but his attire had changed. His mask now only covered the bottom half of his face, letting his grey hair float around like smoke. His armor was a lighter grey and didn't cover his arms.

"Tomas," He said, "Thank you for saving me."

"Don't thank me." Smoke pointed to Asami who was still meditating. "Thank this woman." Sub-Zero walked over to the woman. Her eyes opened showing her ruby-red irises. The cryomancer noticed there was a cut on her arm, that was mostly hidden by her sleeve. A small flaw on a perfect slightly tanned skin. He noticed that she looked like she was in her mid-late 20's. Not that much younger than him. She was beautiful in his mind.

"So Kuai Liang," Asami said, "Are you just going to stare at my beauty or is there something you want to tell me?" He was put out of his trance that he was in.

"Uh, yes." He answered, "Thank you."

"You should thank your friend Tomas," She said standing up. He was surprised to see that she was not much shorter than he was, though the heels might be helping a bit. "I heard his call and came to answer it. Oh Tomas, you changed clothes."

"It's a bit more comfortable wearing this." Smoke replied.

"I can see that, with all that long flowing hair." Asami said, "You must attract quite a few people with your looks." Smoke blushed at that comment. Being with a clan of assassins meant that he never really got complements on his looks.

"Oh look," She continued, "I guess you can make an assassin fluster." She giggled and that make Smoke blush even more. "But seriously, from what I can see you are an attractive man. I just wish I could see the lower half of your face."

"I wish to keep that part of my identity hidden." He replied. Asami took the hint and turned to Sub-Zero, but not before winking at Smoke to make him blush once more.

"So how are you feeling Kuai Liang?" She asked him.

"I do feel good knowing that I'm not a cyborg," He answered. "But I must ask you, why do you call us by our actual names?"

"I feel that it is more respectable to be called by your given name than a codename." She answered. Sub-Zero pondered on that for a moment. He figured that the woman was correct, but had not yet really earned the respect from him. Sure she saved him, but there might be a reason why she did it.

"You have not yet earned the right to call me Kuai Liang." He said. Asami frowned at that comment.

"Really now is that how you treat the woman who saved you from becoming a soulless puppet!" She yelled at him. "Tomas tried to save you, but a certain thunder god stopped him and that thunder god to me doesn't seem like he has a spine!" Both Sub-Zero and Smoke were shocked at the comment Asami made towards Raiden. Smoke though knew she was correct to some degree, Sub-Zero though was enraged.

"How dare you talk about Raiden like that!" The cyromancer yelled. "Do you not respect the gods!?"

"I do respect them," The woman answered, "But Tomas told me that Raiden saved him from those soulless robots, but was not doing anything to save you!" Kuai Liang was a bit surprised at that statement. He turned to Smoke.

"Is that true Tomas?" He asked his friend.

"She is correct," Smoke replied, "I was surrounded by the Lin Kuei cyborgs, when Raiden arrived and shocked them. I was enraged when they were going to do the same to you and I stood there, unable to do a thing because Raiden stopped me. My voice and concern for you as a friend is what reached Asami, and she did what I could not do because of the thunder god."

Once again Sub-Zero was surprised. He was not aware of the full situation until now. He thought that Asami just happened to be around and saved him. He was wondering why she did say to thank his friend, and now he knew why.

"I apologize for my outburst," He said.

"I too apologize for my words," Asami said, "I did not know that you had such respect for Raiden."

"Well he is a god," Smoke stated.

"Even gods have to earn my respect," She replied. "And what happened for me to be here, that's not a good start to earning my respect." Asami then gave a smile. "At least now you know where I stand right now. I'll work with you guys, just don't expect me to have a dinner date with Raiden."

"That is acceptable." Sub-Zero replied. Just then there was a growling noise. Asami then let out a small chuckle.

"Sorry that was me," She said with a blush. "I guess I'm a little hungry." Smoke walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. A small blush formed on her cheeks from the contact. It disappeared before she turned her head towards him.

"We could all use something to eat. Lets go find some food." He said while letting go of her. Smoke then walked off. Asami followed him, which left Sub-Zero by himself for a moment. He wasn't yet convinced that he should trust Asami, but if Smoke trusted her, he was going to give her a shot. He knew though that if she was an enemy the punishment would be a painful one.

Black Magic

There you go guys it's chapter 3. I did get a suggestion to describe Asami a bit more and I hope I did give a bit more information about her.

Anyway, reviews are still nice. Reviews that give me advice that helps me is even better. I'll see you next time for chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4: Tomas

Ok I am just too eager to write this story. Then again I keep planning in my head on what to do next in the story and I just have to write it before the idea go away. BTW I should mention that Smoke if my favorite character so if it seems like Smoke is getting favoritism, well he kinda is.

Once again I don't own Mortal Kombat or any character besides Asami.

Black Magic

Asami and Smoke had found a kitchen and dinning area in the hideout. The two of them went searching for food and found some food but not much. There was some stuff to cook with as well.

"Well it isn't much," Smoke said, "but we can make a meal out of it." He then paused, "Uh, do you know how to cook?"

"Yes," Asami answered, "I guess cooking is something they don't teach assassins."

"Not really. Wait how did you know I'm an assassin?" Asami turned around and gave Smoke a smile.

"It's because of the way you and Sub-Zero dress, Tomas." Smoke turned away to cover a blush. "I've never seen a ninja let his hair grow like yours does, nor have I seen a ninja wear blue. Besides what ninja wants to make people soulless killing machines?"

"I guess you are right," Smoke turned back around to see that Asami was now frowning. "What is the problem Asami?"

"It's about Sub-Zero," Asami sighed, "I don't think he trusts me."

"Well you did come in, call him Kuai Liang right away, state your opinion about Raiden, and just about get into a fight with him. Not exactly a good first impression." The woman sighed again.

"I guess you're right, but you seem to be ok with me."

"That is because you saved my best friend. You heard my trouble and came to help me. I once again, thank you."

"It's no problem." She said. "Maybe Sub-Zero will trust me a little more if he likes what I make." Smoke gave small but hidden smile as Asami took her sleeves off. That made the scar that Sub-Zero saw, more visible to Smoke.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked.

"Oh the scar? It's very old." Asami had started to prepare the food as she was talking. "It was from when I was about 15 years old. I was a reckless person then. Picked a fight with my brother and I learned two lessons that day."

"And they were?"

"One, don't pick a fight with your elders, even if it's your brother. Two, my brother is an ass. The scar wasn't even and accident. He did that as a constant reminder to myself. He told me 'Asami with the way you are now, you will end up dead! I would hate to lose my sister.' Twelve years later and I'm doing better than him."

Smoke said nothing as he took it all in. He could smell the food she was cooking through his mask and it smelled good to him.

"Is there a chance Asami that I can take a taste of the food?" He asked her. Asami looked at the Lin Kuei assassin and smiled a little.

"Ok but that means I get to see what's behind the mask." Smoke froze for a moment. He hadn't thought of that. "Come on off with the mask Tomas." The Lin Kuei assassin sighed.

"Fine." Smoke took off his mask and Asami was surprised. His face had no scars, everything was in place, and his face looked perfect to her.

"I don't know why you keep it hidden Tomas," She said, "It looks nice, hell you look cute." Smoke's blush was now more visible. "Well someone likes my comments. Come on get your bite of food." She had some soup in a spoon and was just about to give it Smoke for him to taste it when Sub-Zero came walking in. The cryomancer stopped when he saw what was going on.

"What's going on here? Why is your mask off Tomas?" He asked. The other too turned their heads to Sub-Zero.

"Well Sub-Zero, Tomas was about to try my soup." Asami replied. Smoke turned his head back and took the spoon and put it in his mouth so he could actually try the soup.

"You can cook?" Kuai Liang asked.

"Yes does that surprise you?" Asami answered.

"Slightly." While this was going on Smoke took a few more spoonfuls of the soup.

"This is delicious." He said taking another spoonful of the soup.

"Why thank you." Asami turned her head and frowned, "Tomas stop eating out of the pot. I would like to have some of that left for everyone else. So please put your mask back on and stop eating my soup." Smoke put the spoon down, put his mask back on, and backed away. The door opened more and in came Johnny Cage.

"Now I know I smelled something in here." The actor said looking around. "Oh hey, soup!" He walked towards the pot of soup before Asami smacked his hand. "Ow! Hey what was that for?"

"I already had one person sampling my soup." She said pointing to Smoke. "I don't need a second person doing it. Seeing as though you are back, where is Raiden?"

"Talking to Liu Kang. The man is a bit mad that he lost Kung Lao to Shao Kahn." The other three were surprised. "Don't worry, Liu Kang killed Shao Kahn in revenge."

"Well it's a good thing, I didn't join him." Asami said. "Well go tell them that I have some soup that will be done soon."

"Yeah, hope you don't mind that we have two unexpected guest with us." Johnny said.

"I have enough for everyone." She said. Cage walked out of the room and a few minutes later Kitana and Jade walked in.

"So this is where the food is," Jade said.

"Why yes it is," Asami turned around and frowned. "Well, didn't know the women here dressed like that. I have to ask, is that really acceptable here?"

"Yes it is." Kitana answered, "Is there a problem?"

"I'm more surprised than anything else." Asami stated, "Where I'm from you would be called very hateful things wearing that."

"Well that is something." Jade said.

"Don't worry too much about it," Asami said with a smile. "Come and get some soup. Make sure to tell Liu Kang and Raiden that I have some food made."

Just as Jade and Kitana were about to get some soup, Johnny Cage came busting through the door shoving the woman aside. Asami walked towards him and punched him in the stomach.

"That was very rude of you Mr. Cage!" She yelled before tossing him out the door. "You can wait!" Her frown turned back into a smile. "So who wants soup?" Asami went back to serve some soup and things were becoming a bit peaceful.

Black Magic

Oh boy that was a bit to write. I had distraction with people tonight. But YAY! Chapter 4 is finished. Part of me can't seem to help write Smoke is just a cute and funny way at times. Just watch I end up making this Smoke/Asami somehow. Makes me think this is OOC of him. Oh well it's my story. Don't worry business will pick up soon.

As always I love reviews even more so if they are to help me out.


	5. Chapter 5: Blood Bomb

Well, there is something I should mention that I had originally was going to have Asami insult the way Kitana and Jade dress and that start a fight between them, but I figured it was not something that would make sense. Asami wouldn't stoop that low.

As we all know I don't own Mortal Kombat or any character besides Asami.

Black Magic

Some time had passed since Liu Kang had defeated Shao Khan. The Earthrealm defenders group got slightly bigger with the addition of Jax and Sonya. Sub-Zero had started to trust Asami a little, but was still unsure about her. Asami herself felt welcome in the group, though she felt even more happy when she was with Smoke.

There was word going around that there was an attack on a city. The group got to the city and had spread out. Asami had just got done defeating some Lin Kuei cyborgs.

"Asami de Ramiel." A robotic voice said. The woman turned around and saw Cyrax walking towards her.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"We got it from a man by the name of Seto." Asami's eyes widened after hearing that name. "We have orders to find you and give you to him."

"Well now," She got into a fighting stance. "You are going to have to beat me to a pulp and knock me unconscious get me over to him."

"Very well then," Cyrax got into a fighting stance as well. Asami charged at the cyborg and threw a punch with her right fist. He leaned back and threw a punch. She dodged the punch as well. The two of them went back in forward for a while before Asami finally landed a blow on Cyrax. As he stepped back she started to get more hits on him and some of the metal was dented now from that. Her fist was covered in black aura before she threw a punch to the cyborg's face and he went flying.

What she didn't know is that Cyrax had placed a bomb out right in front of him by Asami's feet. She didn't hear the high pitched sound coming from it until is almost went of. Her reaction saved her left leg, but not her right. As the bomb exploded, her right leg was not too far from it. The explosion cause the leg to have a bloody hole as skin, muscle, and a little bit of bone was blown off. Asami screamed very loudly in pain as she fell to her knees.

"Damn that soulless puppet!" She yelled. She was in a lot of pain from the explosion that she almost passed out. Cyrax walked over to her. Part of his brain was exposed due to Asami's punch. Just as he was ready to grab her to take her to Seto, Asami gave him an aura charged punched to his stomach and he went flying again.

"I'm not letting you…take me to Seto." She breathed out. "That son of a bitch…" Asami was still in quite a bit of pain and at the same time a bit numb. She couldn't feel the lower part of her left leg at all. She watched numbly as Cyrax got back up and once again walked towards her.

"This is what I get for taking on a soulless puppet." She said to herself. "I should have expected tricks. Stupid Asami thinking you could just stomp the ever loving crap out something you have no clue about. You've never fought something like him." Cyrax was about 10 fee away when a ball of smoke hit him and he was teleported into the air and was farther from Asami. Smoke landed in front of her. He gave Cyrax and intense glare.

"Tomas," Asami said.

"Don't worry Asami." Smoke said in a calm, but serious voice, "I can handle Cyrax. He's still using the same old tricks." He charged to the Lin Kuei cyborg. Asami then felt something cold touch her slightly. She turned her head.

"Sub-Zero?" She said.

"You're very likely going to lose this leg," He said. "I will freeze it to stop the bleeding."

"…Ok." Was all she said as the cold was now added to the pain. Asami couldn't take is anymore. As Sub-Zero froze her leg, she fell down the rest of the way and passed out.

Black Magic

Sorry that this was a short chapter. I'm not great at fight scenes. I also like to torment my own characters. The convention was great and I had a fun time. Funny thing is the idea came while I was reading Yu-Gi-Oh GX fan fiction. It's 1:30 am so I'm going to get some sleep. Later.


	6. Chapter 6: Replacement

Well here we are once again. At least the semester is almost over. One more full week then a day the week after that. Weirdly my finals start on a Tuesday. Once that's done I'll have more free time. Free time doesn't exactly mean more writing though. It still depends on my mood.

Anyway onto chapter 6. I don't own anything, but Asami and Seto.

Black Magic

Asami slowly began to wake up. She saw the ceiling was a bit dark. She also saw a person, but her mind was still hazy from waking up to know who it was. She did see gray though.

"Tomas?" she mumbled.

"It's good see that you are awake, Asami." She heard his reply. "You were out for a couple of days."

"Thank you for saving me." Asami said. Smoke shook his head.

"You really need to thank Kuai Liang. He was the one who saw you were in trouble plus he froze your leg to stop you from bleeding to death. There was though a sacrifice needed to be made." Asami sat up and looked at her legs. She noticed that her skirt was gone and right leg was almost gone, save for a small part above her knee.

"I knew my leg couldn't be saved. I'm sorry that I failed everyone." Asami said.

"Do not worry Asami." Asami turned her head to see Sub-Zero, "The others went to go find something to help you." He walked to her with crutches. "We found these at a place called a hospital." There was a small smile on Asami's face as she took the crutches.

"Thank you for saving me." She said as she used the crutches to get out of the bed she was on. She then frowned.

"I was stupid for going into that battle recklessly." She said looking down at her leg. "I should have expected robotic weapons. Cyrax is not human anymore. I might not be able to help you guys any more." She felt a cold hand hit her shoulder she looked up at the cryomancer.

"Don't be ashamed." Sub-Zero said, "You fought with honor and did damage Cyrax quite a bit. Besides we would hate to lose a powerful ally. Tomas would be quite upset if you died. He likes you quite a bit." Surprised by the comment, Asami looked over at Smoke and saw the man trying to hide a blush. She herself blushed a bit as well. The woman didn't know Smoke liked her in that way. She didn't mind being friends with him.

"I'll admit," Asami's head turned back to Sub-Zero, "I have started to like you a bit too, not as much as Tomas though." Asami's blush got bigger. At this point she wasn't sure what to think. She then heard the door open and saw Jax walk in, carrying something.

"Well," He said, "Nice to see that you are awake. Sonya and I went back to the Special Forces and got this for you."

"A metal leg." Asami stated.

"Yeah. I'm going to get this on you. This will be a painful process, and I should know that fact better than anyone."

"I'll do it." Asami said, "I want to be able to walk on my own power."

"Before I get started though," Jax set the metal leg down, "I need for you to answer something for me. When we were trying to replenish the blood that you lost, we found that your blood was not human. Care to explain that?" Asami sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I'm not human," She stated. "My parents were not human. Not even the man who gave me his cursed blood."

"Cursed blood?" Smoke said.

"There is a man by the name of Draken." She continued, "He's an evil man that manipulated my parents, he messed with the DNA in my mom's eggs. Good thing my brother was born long before me, because he would be even worse off. There is though, one more who shares the curse of Draken. A man by the name of Seto. He loves to call me his sister, but we are not siblings."

"So you are not human." Sub-Zero mumbled.

"I hope that this doesn't change a thing." Asami said looking down. She felt a pair of arms hug her. She lifted her head up to see Smoke now at eye-level.

"Asami," He pulled down his mask to reveal to her the lower half of his face, "This doesn't change a thing." He then gave Asami a kiss on her lips. She was surprised at what he did. He pulled away a few moments later.

"Tomas." was all she said. Smoke put his mask back on. Still in the daze she was in, Asami layed down. "Stay with me." Smoke looked up at Jax. Jax just nodded in response.

"I'll go back to the city and see what I can find." Sub-Zero said before he left.

Black Magic

"Ugh," Johnny Cage said while rubbing his neck, "That centaur packs a punch." He then looked at the door. "Do you think she will be ok?"

"Asami has a strong will." Raiden answered, "She will be fine."

"It will take a little while for her to be good to go." Sonya stated, "Jax took a while to recover after he got his mechanical arms." Just then there was a small scream coming from the room. "Jax said it was painful when they connected the nerves together." Raiden stepped back a bit.

"I will check up on the other's progress in the city." With a flash of lightning the thunder god was gone. Jax came out of the room a few moments later.

"Well I got the leg on her," He said, "But that wore her out so she's resting. Smoke's going to stay in the room with her. The man really likes her."

"An assassin caring about someone?" Cage asked, "Never thought I see the day seeing as how they are trained to kill."

"And not just Smoke, Sub-Zero looked like he cared too."

"Really both of them," Johnny Cage had a big grin on his face. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Do remember that all three of them can beat you in a fight." Sonya pointed out. Cage's smile went to a frown.

"Oh yeah." Sonya got up and went to the kitchen.

"I'm going to get them some food." She said, "I'm sure they are hungry, Asami especially." Sonya got some food on a tray and walked into the room. The sight she saw was one that gave her a small smile. Both people were asleep on the bed. Smoke's arms were wrapped around Asami's waist. Sonya walked out of the room and closed the door behind her softly letting the two of them sleep.

Black Magic

So who wants to guess where Sub-Zero headed off too? I'm sure people who played MK9 might have some idea. Now I'm not 100% sure of Jax could have actually put the mechanical leg on Asami, but of all the MK heroes he was the most logical choice. It's also nice to have the light on some others even if they are talking about Asami.

Remember reviews are nice, and helpful ones are better.


	7. Chapter 7: Dream

So here we are once again for chapter 7. There really aren't that many chapters left in this story. There is about 6-7 chapters left in this story. So this makes this about the halfway point. Do not fret people this is only the first of the series of four stories.

Anyway I don't own Mortal Kombat. I own Asami, but I actually don't own Seto. I do have permission to use him.

Black Magic

Asami was in darkness, it wasn't even a room. She was unaware of where she was.

"Where exactly am I?" She looked around and saw nothing.

"You can't recognize your own mind, Asami?" A voice echoed out.

"My mind was never this dark and blank!"

"This time is different. You are conflicted. You know once this battle is over, there will be no longer any reason for you to be here. You won't see your precious Tomas ever again."

"…"

"Did I touch a nerve Asami? You were denying this whole time that you care about Tomas. Hell, you care about Kuai Liang too, but not as much as Tomas. He's better than either of those twins you met."

"Sure, Lance and Angel are nice, but it was told I was to marry Angel. That it was my destiny."

"Says the woman who changed Kuai Liang's. He was to become another cyborg. Screw destiny, the future is never set in stone."

"So you are saying I should go away from the path of what is needed to stop Draken in order to get what I want in life."

"Listen, you weren't going to really have time to bond with that son that you were going to have with Angel. You were just going to get dragged around, not able to do what you want to do." Asami was confused by that statement.

"Wait how do you know that?"

"I'm your future self. Sending you a message. Though I will admit, I didn't go and do this."

"How do I know this is not a trick? How do I know you are my future self?"

"I basically told you how you felt about things and you still doubt me? I rather you stay with Tomas or at least follow your heart. There is one thing you have to do though. You'll have to tell him the full truth."

"…I'm scared."

"I know why, you're not sure if you'll still be accepted. I'm sure he'll accept you. Angel accepted the fact that I have Draken's curse. Tomas already accepted that bit. I'm very sure he will accept the rest of you. Now go and wake up." Asami's eyes started to open. She groaned as she woke up. She felt that someone was hugging her from behind. She looked down and saw gray and black arm gauntlets. There was a smile now on her face knowing it was Smoke.

"Tomas," She said softly, nudging him a little. He groaned a little bit as he woke up.

"Asami," He said, "How do you feel? I mean how is that leg?" Her foot twitched a bit.

"I can move it a little, but I still have to get use to it." She responded. "Tomas, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Asami turned so she was now facing Smoke.

"I didn't tell you the whole truth. I am a necromancer. I deal with the dead quite a bit, mostly just talking to souls. I can bring people back to life, but I rather leave the dead alone."

"That's interesting, you're a bit like Shang Tsung, except not working for Shao Khan. Wait would you be able to tell if he was alive?"

"Shao Khan?" She asked, "With someone like him I would know easily. Oh he's still ok, but now he's got some more souls to him. He might have taken this Shang Tsung's power if he's a soul stealer." Smoke's eyes got a bit wider.

"That is a problem." He said.

"Well I've got more I need to say." Asami said, "Once this conflict is done, I'll end up back in my world. I won't see you again and I-" She froze for a moment, scared to say what she wanted to say.

"You what?" Smoke asked.

"I really care about you." She paused, "I, I l-l-love you. I love you, Tomas. Sure I've grown a little attached to Kuai Liang, but I see him as like, a brother."

"Asami," He took off his mask as was just about to kiss Asami when something stopped them.

"Well," Johnny Cage said, "Didn't think the two of you would become a couple." Asami was mad and Smoke put his mask back up, very glad his back was to Cage. Asami glared at the actor. She grabbed a crutch and got up. Johnny's face got a little pale.

"You better leave Cage," She takes a few steps forward," Unless you want to be a bloody spot on the ground." The actor took it as his cue to leave the two alone to their own business.

Black Magic

So I am writing at least part of this on my laptop, while the electricity is out in my house. It went out so randomly. The bad storm was a couple of days ago. You know before I posted Chapter 6.

So I got a comment saying that they are glad Smoke's not in a gay pairing. As much as I like Sub-Zero/Smoke, I didn't want to write it.


	8. Chapter 8: Recover

So here we are again. I had to think about how I wanted to do this chapter. Which is why it's taking a couple of days longer than normal. That and I needed to get into a MK focus again.

Anyway I don't own Mortal Kombat or any of it's characters. I own Asami and have permission to use Seto.

Black Magic

Sub-Zero came back from the city. There was a bag in his hand that look like he got from a clothing store. He knew that Asami need a change of clothing after the mess that happened with Cyrax. Most of her clothing were either torn up or covered in blood.

He opened the door that was to Asami's room. The sight he saw though surprised him. He saw Smoke and Asami in the bed, asleep and snuggling. What made things worse in Sub-Zero's eyes was that all of Smoke's armor and his top was gone.

"What the hell Tomas!" He yelled, startling the two awake. Smoke was just about ready to throw a smoke grenade at Sub-Zero until he saw him. Smoke's mask was also off, but it wasn't clear that it was gone until the man had faced his fellow Lin Kuei.

"Kuai Liang," Smoke said. "You almost got hit by my grenade. Why did you do that?"

"Well Tomas," Sub-Zero replied, "I was a little surprised by what I saw when I walked in here. Really, you couldn't wait to have some fun with her could you?" At this point Asami got up out of bed and hobbled her way over to him, fully clothed or with what clothes she did have left.

"Kuai Liang," She said, "I'm very tempted to punch the crap out of you. Tomas was making sure I was comfortable. Getting use to this metal leg is hard and tiring. As you can see I still need some work. Also, as you can see I still have what I was wearing before you left. Tomas just found sleeping in that to be unpleasant." Sub-Zero now felt like an ass. He lifted up the bag for Asami to see. She took the bag with some confusion.

"A token of my apology." Sub-Zero said. She opened the bag and was surprised to see clothing in it.

"You got me clothing," Asami said softly.

"You needed some new clothing." The cryomancer's eyes shifted away. Asami didn't notice it, but Smoke did while he was putting his stuff back on.

"Huh ok." She motioned for the assassins to leave so she could get changed.

When Asami came out she smiled at her new outfit. She had on a light blue short sleeve hoodie that complemented her dark blue skirt, that was just above her knees. Her metal leg was covered up by the long white stockings that went just above the hem of her skirt. The fingerless black gloves matched the short black boots.

"Well so he thinks blue looks good on me." She smiled hobbling her way over to the main area. She was still struggling to get use to the leg, but she was getting better at it.

When Asami got to the room, there were some smiles and some people she hasn't met. A guy who looks like to be a cop and a guy wearing a mask who has some weird swords. They looked like hooks.

"So," she said, "Who are these two?" The police man walked over to her and extended his hand to her.

"Name's Kurtis Stryker." He said, "Masked man over there is Kabal." Asami took Stryker's hand and shook it. "I heard you got a bit hurt."

"I wouldn't call it a bit hurt." Asami let go of Stryker's hand and pulled down the stocking low enough for him to see where metal and flesh meet. "I call it a bit of a mistake on my part and am glad to just lose a leg." She then looked over to Kabal, pulling the stocking back up.

"Burns." was all she said to him as she walked over to him.

"Yeah," Kabal said, "By a four armed tiger man."

"Bombed by a cyborg." Asami paused and looked around. She then moved her metal leg a bit. "Still trying to get use to it." She walked around some more, a slight hobble still there. "I have to recover quickly. People need my help." She starts jumping a bit to see how her landing it. The first jump landing was rough and she almost fell. The second one was better and progressed as she did more jumps.

"It looks like you are doing better." Smoke said, walking towards her. "Gladd to see you can make some use out of that leg."

"Jax did a good job." She said with a smile. Asami then frowned, looking confused. "Tomas, get everyone. We have a problem." Smoke got a concerned look on his face as he went and got everyone else.

"What seems to be the problem Asami?" Raiden asked.

"I sense a disturbance at a graveyard." She answered, "There is a sorcerer messing with the souls that resided there."

"And how do you know that?" Johnny Cage asked.

"I'm a necromancer." She replied calmly, "My dealings are with the dead. I should be able to teleport over to the place, but to stop it. I'm going to need someone to join me. Judging from what I'm sensing." She points to Sub-Zero, "Sub-Zero is the most suitable choice." Everyone was surprised at that choice. Most were thinking that Smoke was who was going to be chosen.

"Are you sure you are up to it?" Smoke asks. Asami walks to him, with a better step, and hugs him in response.

"Don't worry Tomas," She said, "I've got someone watching my back this time. I'll be ok." As soon as she let go of Smoke, he felt a chill. Not the kind of chill he would get by being near Sub-Zero, but a ghostly chill. Asami then walks over to Sub-Zero and grabs his hand.

"Lets get going and stop them right now." She said as she teleported them. Sub-Zero getting the same chill as Smoke as they left.

Black Magic

Wow that took a while to get done because of the fact that I had finals and had watched a lot of stuff on Netflix. The idea was there for this chapter, but it took a spark for a future chapter idea reminder to get this done. So glad to have written this.

Reviews are always welcome, hate is not.


	9. Chapter 9: Serpent Curse

Yeah here I am back again. It's been a couple weeks. My mind goes off on tangents, but then ideas come back to me. The idea that I should write the next chapter of Black Magic came while playing the Sims 3. I thought about the new game and possible couples, one that came to mind was Asami and Smoke. Which told me I needed to write chapter 9 of this story.

I don't own Mortal Kombat. I own Asami and have permission to use Seto.

Black Magic

Asami and Sub-Zero stepped out of the portal right outside the graveyard. Right away they could see a tornado made of souls.

"Well this is one hell of a mess." Asami said. "And one way to piss me off. Disturbing resting grounds." She started marching her way over to the soulnado. She saw Quan Chi and Noob Saibot at the site.

"So these are the fuckers who did this!" She yelled. Sub-Zero really wanted to face palm at this point. Asami had just showed everyone that someone else was here. Noob went walking towards the duo.

"Well a loud mouth and someone who doesn't deserve the name Sub-Zero." He said.

"Who are you to…" Sub-Zero said before getting interrupted.

"I wore those colors before you did, Kuai Liang." There was now a shocked look on Sub-Zero's face.

"Bi-han?"

"Yes, Kuai Liang it is me, your brother." Now it was Asami's turn to be a bit surprised.

"Brother huh?" She said walking between the two. "That explains why you have such a familiar presence. Though I know someone didn't get the good looks."

"Watch your mouth girl!" Noob yelled.

"Why should I listen to a person who was killed and brought back as pure darkness. My inner serpent is craving that power. I thought I wouldn't be influenced by that man in this world." Asami then turn to Sub-Zero.

"Kuai Liang, contact Nightwolf and deal with this soul mess. I would do it myself but." Her face was starting to get more serpent like. "Sssssomeone doesssssn't want to play niccccce." She hissed out. Sub-Zero stepped back as Asami tossed a communicator to him.

"Usssse that." She hissed as she got in a fighting stance. Sub-zero got behind a gravestone and pressed the button on the communicator.

"This is Sub-Zero. Asami and I ran into a little bit of trouble. We are going to need Nightwolf over here quickly." He said.

"Roger that Sub-Zero." Sonya replied. The cryomancer looked over at the fight. He saw that there was portal jumping between the two to try to get a blow on someone. This went on for another minute or two before Asami punches Noob in the stomach. She then starts a string of punches before kicking him away with her metal leg. A cry of pain was heard as some of Noob bones cracked.

"She's strong." Sub-Zero muttered to himself, as he continues to watch. Asami walks over to Noob who just got back. Noob sends Saibot over to her. She stops to kick the clone away and watches it dissolve.

"Ssssso," She hissed, "You can send out a clone of yourself. But he's so frail he goesssss away in one hit." She jumps out of the way of a portal that was formed so Saibot could grab her. A fanged grin formed on her face. She jumps through a portal of her own and appears behind Noob. She grabs him at the waist and does a German suplex. She then lets go of him as she stands fully back up. She turns around and kicks him in the face.

"Had enough?" She said as Noob laid on the ground on his back. He groaned as he sat up in pain. Asami kicked him in the faces and Noob flew a little bit and hit a headstone head first. There was a crunch heard when his skull hit the stone.

"Who knew Asami was this strong?" Sub-Zero thought, "But something doesn't seem right."

"Well Sub-Zero," The Lin Kuei assassin turned to see Nightwolf. "Looks like Asami's handling things ok, but I sense some conflict within her. It's like there is a snake has a grip on her." Asami had made her way to Noob.

"You're not dead?" She said as she picked him up, "You ssssooon ssssshall be. But ssssssshall I just let you sssssslowly die or sssssshall I sssssswallow you whole?" She licked her fangs. "I think a ssssssslow death will do. You would just be hanging out of my mouth for monthssssss."

She hissed as she bits down on his shoulder. There was a small pained sound coming from Noob as he got bit. She pulled away a few seconds later. There was some coughing and blood was seeping out of Noob's mask. Asami then threw him into the soulnado. There was a pain hiss coming from Asami as Noob was being picked up and causing the soulnado to turn purple and dark.

"Asami!" Sub-Zero yelled, "Get out of there it's getting unstable!" She looked at the soulnado as saw it was getting unstable. She formed a portal and jumped in as Nightwolf and Sub-Zero ran. The reaction caused an explosion.

Asami was now in a building that was somewhere between the graveyard and where everyone else was.

"Great," Her voice and features back to normal. "Now I have to explain this to everyone. I don't think people will like the fact that I hid that from them, but to explain this bit? It's a mess of a story." She ran a hand through her hair as she sighed.

"To explain the fact that I have a curse on me, I never wanted to explain that. Tomas will hate me for sure. I hate this curse, it turns me into a monster!" She then punches a wall, not caring about the pain that it caused her.

"I thought it would stay calm here, but then when I got a feel of what Bi-han had. All that darkness. He would have loved to have him around. Until he was useless and then he would have been swallowed. Can't believe I almost did that. Though killing him by vemon wasn't exactly great either. I didn't even get to the person who did this I just killed the guy protecting him." She sighs and looks at her hands which has some of Noob's dried blood on it.

"I guess I better face whatever will come my way now." She made a new portal and jumps in heading her way back to the hideout.

Black Magic

I'm sorry I can't really write fight scenes by myself If I had someone to work this fight with this probably could have been better. I hope this will help lead some insight into Asami. This isn't anything new, go back to chapter 7 to see that the curse was mentioned.

Reviews are appreciated and I hope I update the next chapter in less than a month. That was really too long of a gap. I need to quit going on tangents.


	10. Chapter 10: Falling Apart

So here I am mad at the internet because it was cheap ass internet. If my grandpa, as much as I love and care about him, wasn't so foolish and got tricked into buying more thing than he needed I would probably be on the internet that I LIKE. Oh well it's not like I can go and fix it really. -_- So I might as well start on Chapter 10 while I have no internet at about 12:30am.

Black Magic

Asami walked out of the portal and saw Smoke. She instantly frowned at the sight of him.

"Tomas," Was all she said.

"Looks like there was something you still didn't tell me." Smoke said in a bit of a disappointing tone.

"There is a good reason for this." She said, "It's a curse."

"A curse?" Sub-Zero said as he walked in with Nightwolf.

"Well it goes back to my parents. There was one person in that group that stood out. His name was Draken. His sister Clair and him were carriers of the serpent mark. Draken as everyone in that group thought was great. Until we found out that he was very evil and he had already done some evil things."

"Like what?" Smoke asked.

"When him and Clair were very young. He controlled his sister and made her kill her parents, and then wiped any memory of her doing so."

"That doesn't explain how you have your curse." Nightwolf said.

"Getting to that part. He tampered with some of the genetics of what my parents were to give to me. I ended up with some of his traits. So not only am I my parents daughter, but I am also Draken's daughter." There was a confused look from all three of them. Asami sighs.

"How do I explain this to you guys." She scratched her head for a moment. "I basically have three parents because of something that man did. I'm guess he did it with magic." At the mention of magic there was a bit of understanding now.

"Oh yeah…forgot a lot of things worked on magic here." She mumbled. "Anyway because of his blood," She unzipped her hoodie and took it off, revealing a skin tight, black, sleeveless top. She also took this off. She moved her hair out of the way to show off her back. There were some markings on her back that look liked a snake. The trio looked at the markings.

"What is this Asami?" Smoke asked.

"Normally this would be the mark of the serpent," She answered, "But the markings are red and not green. I have the curse of Draken. I have a serpent who loves to come and play around."

"Is there really no way to get rid of it that curse?" Nightwolf asked.

"Minus killing me," She paused, "No. Everyone back home tried everything they could to get rid of it. It's part of who I am until I die." While she was saying this she put her tops back on. Sub-Zero starts to look a bit more on his guard now.

"The Lin Kuei are here." He said just before the cyborg Lin Kuei appeared.

"Well now," Asami said while cracking her knuckles, "I wonder if Mustard is here. I need to pay him back for blowing my leg almost clean off." She charged in as everyone else came in and started to fend the Lin Kuei off. Asami wasn't just fighting them off, she was plain killing them. She saw Cyrax and charged right at him.

"Hey Mustard!" She yells at Cyrax right before kicking him. He flew a bit of a distance. "I've been wanting a bit of pay back for what you did to me."

"Ah Asami," Cyrax said, "I knew I would find you. Master Seto still wants you." He then got punched in the face.

"You can tell Seto to go fuck himself!" She yelled as she kicked his side a bit before he grabbed her leg. Cyrax threw her to the other side of him. If he wasn't a cyborg that was mindless, he would have enjoyed the panty shot that he got. Asami then kicked a few times to let go of her leg. Both of them got back up and started throwing punches at each other, trying to land a blow on the other. Just as Asami was about to punch Cyrax's face in, he disappeared along with the rest of the Lin Quei cyborgs.

"Does anyone else get a bad feeling about this?" She asked as she looked around the place. Just then a loud screech was heard as everyone stood their ground as Sindel walked in.

"Mother," Kitana said softly. There were a few looks of confusion and some of surprised as she said that.

"Wait," Asami paused, "She's your moth-ugh!" As she asked that Sub-Zero gets tossed right to her and they both hit the ground. As Sub-Zero sits up he feels something slightly just before getting punched in the arm.

"Kuai Liang, I thought you had more respect for women than that!" Asami yelled as she shoved him off of her. She gets up and sees that a few people were on the ground possibly dead.

"She's not messing around." She mumbled. She then felt a blow to the back of her neck, blacking her out. Sindel laughed as Asami fell to the ground. Sub-Zero, though, was not as lucky as her. A few blows to his body ended up rupturing some organs and he fell to the ground dead. Though Sindel didn't notice a small detail as she turned to back to the duo. Sub-Zero's soul had floated over to Asami's body and entered her.

Black Magic

Wow I was almost done with this about 3 months ago and then forgot about it as life and school started. I got it done and it is still as I wanted it. Yes I had planned on killing Sub-Zero, but do not worry friend, just because he's dead doesn't mean he's out of the story. You'll see what I mean a bit later. ;)


	11. Chapter 11: Agreement

Well, it's Halloween when I started writing this. The thought process is maybe that if I start it and put up a virtual sticky note I will remember to finish it. I REALLY hope it doesn't take 3-4 months like last time.

Black Magic

Asami knew that the blow that Sindel gave her should have killed her, but it seemed that fate wanted her to live. For a moment she felt nothing, then she felt coldness enter her body. She knew it meant one thing, Sub-Zero was dead.

"Well damn," She said as she looked around in her mind, "Bitch killed Kuai Liang and now I have to find him in my mind." Asami looked around for a bit before realizing something. "Wait it's MY mind. I can just…" She closes her eyes and focuses a bit before a portal opened up and Sub-Zero fell out, hitting the ground with a thud.

"Ow." Was mumbled by the cryomancer before he sat up. He looked around confused before he saw Asami. "Asami, where are we?"

"My mind," She answered, "Which means one thing. You are dead Kuai Liang." Sub-Zero looked back at Asami in shock.

"Dead," He mumbled, "But I can't be dead!"

"Denial," Asami said, "The souls of the dead tend to do that at first. Trust me Kuai Liang, being dead and now in my body is better than if I didn't put that soul tag on you and Tomas."

"Huh?" There was a confused look on his face.

"If I didn't lay a claim on your soul, you would be Shao Khan's right now."

"If you did it for me and Tomas, why not everyone else!?"

"Well I didn't exactly plan for a MASSACRE!" At this point her face was only a few inches from his. "DO YOU THINK I WAS EXPECTING THAT WOMAN!? NO!" She growls for a bit before backing off, turning her back to him and taking a few steps back.

"No need to get that mad Asami," Sub-Zero said while getting up.

"You made me have a guilt trip, Kuai Liang." Asami sighed before turning back around to face him, "Now, The situation with you. I can bring you back to life if you want, with some terms that come with necromancy."

"Which are?"

"It will take a little while because I don't know what shape your body is in and I'm going to need some help from people in my world. I'm not a doctor. Also if I do this, you're going to be bounded to me. If I die, you will die again. You will have to come back to my world because I can't keep you alive if I'm not in the same world as you. Don't worry, I'm the head of a well organized group of fighters. You'll stay in great shape and won't have to worry about assassination attempts." Sub-Zero thought about the situation that was given to him.

"What would happen to me while that is going on?" He asked.

"Well you seem ok with the terms of coming back to life."

"Just tell me what will happen to me."

"Looks like even the calm and cool Kuai Liang can lose his temper sometimes." Asami said with a smirk. "Well either you can sit here in my mind, or we can merge our minds and powers in my body, sort of like a fusion. You become a part of me"

"Will we be able to be ourselves again?"

"Yes we will don't worry." Asami waves her hand up and down a bit. "I've done it before. Bit of a warning though, we will have free access to the other's mind. We'll know and see each others thoughts, feelings, and memories." Sub-Zero paused for a moment. Asami being able to see his memories worried him a little. Seeing Asami's memories had him just as worried. He was unsure how rough her life was, if it was rough at all.

"All right," He said, "I'll do it all, the bonding, the resurrection, I'll follow you back to your home. I'm very sure that will temp Tomas to come as well. He does seem to like you a bit." A blush appeared on Asami's face as he said that. "Oh you like him a bit too eh?" Asami's blush got even redder.

"Hey it's not like that at all!" She exclaimed.

"Well I'll find out when we merge." There was a smirk on his face that could be seen even with his mask being on. The blush on Asami's face disappeared as she gets serious.

"Are you ready, Kuai Liang?" Sub-Zero nodded.

"Very ready, Asami." Asami made her way to the Lin Kuei warrior and touched his shoulder.

"Ok then." She then started to chant as Sub-Zero turn into a icy blue wisp and entered Asami's body. Asami then disappeared in her mind as her body started to wake up.

Black Magic

Well, that took what…2 days between the two chapters. Guess the sticky note helped quite a bit. Story might be a little longer or a little shorted than what I said. Depends on how I write chapter 12. See you guys next time!


	12. Chapter 12: Disagreement

Well, here we are again. Time for chapter 12. Time for the result of Asami and Sub-Zero's union to be shown. Any thing that is said in a language other than English was done with Google translate…so something tells me this isn't 100% accurate.

Black Magic

Smoke woke up with a burning pain in his groin from where Sindel's heel kicked him. The initial pain was bad enough for him to be knocked out. He coughed a bit and removed his mask so he could breath a bit better.

"Ah kurva!" He said, "That woman has one hell of a kick." He coughed a bit more. Smoke slowly got up. He turned he head to see what was going on and saw Nightwolf and Sindel's bodies disappearing. He was a little shocked at what he was seeing as their skin was pulled from the muscles and the muscles pulled from the bones, before the bones were gone as well.

He stared into the now blank space before he looked around and saw Asami and Sub-Zero near each other. The Lin Kuei assassin crawled his way over, as he was unsure about standing at the moment, to the two of them. He first checked Sub-Zero. His body was cold to the touch, though that made Smoke still unsure on how he was, he's normally cold anyway, but once he checked the cryomancer's pulse, he knew his friend was dead.

When he went to go check Asami though he saw the red parts of her hair turn icy blue. Her breath was now cold as were her hands. Checking her pulse, Smoke knew she was alive, but he was confused about what was going on with her. When she opened her eyes he noticed that her left one was now the same shade of blue that Sub-Zero's was.

"Tomas," She said, her voice now with the addition of Sub-Zero's.

"Asami," Smoke said back, "What happened to you?" Asami sat up.

"Well as I'm sure you can tell Kuai Liang is dead." She started to explain. "Before we went to that graveyard to take care of the soulnado, I had a feeling that something was going to happen to one of the two of you. So I soul tagged both of you. Since Kuai Liang died, his soul went into my body. I'm not quite sure where exactly the others who got killed went, but I know it wasn't to any place good."

"That doesn't explain what happened to you." Smoke was still confused.

"I'm getting to that Tomas. That woman, Sindel was it, hit the back of my neck very well to knock me out. So I don't know what killed Kuai Liang. Once he died and entered my body, I pulled him into my mind. He made two agreements with me. The first was that I would bring him back to life with the fact he was going to have to come back to my world. The second was that while he was still in my body, he would allow a temporary merging of minds, powers, emotions, and souls. So right now not only are you talking to Asami, you are talking to Kuai Liang. He is sorry that he died Tomas." Smoke responded by giving Asami a hug.

"It's ok Kuai Liang, I know you are safe in Asami's body." He then looked up at Asami. "Even with all these changes, Asami, you are still a beautiful woman." He cusps Asami's chin and gets really close to her face. He then gives her a kiss right on the lips, Asami gives responds, by returning the favor, despite the protests from Sub-Zero. Smoke pulls away when he hears someone else start to groan.

"I love you Asami," He whispers before putting his mask back on. Asami smiles at him.

"I love you too Tomas. Kuai Liang's a little mad though. He would like to kick your ass right now." She stands up, Tomas tries to stand up but her groans and sits back down. "What happened to you?"

"Heel to the groin." Smoke answered.

"Ow" Asami responded. She started to form a ball of ice on her hand and gives it to Smoke. "I think you are going to need this." She gives it to him and he immediately places where he got kicked.

"This feels so good." Smoke said with a sigh.

"I wish I could do more." The necromancer walks over to the now awake Johnny Cage and Sonya. They were bruised and cut all over. "So, how do you two feel?"

"Like a train hit me," Cage groaned as he sat up. Sonya just glared at Asami. Asami looked around as saw the bodies of Jax, Stryker, Jade, and Kabal. She also noticed the dying Kitana and that Nightwolf was missing.

"Well…crap." She said. With the sound of thunder, everyone still alive turned their head to see that Raiden and Liu Kang had returned. The duo was in shock to see the bloody mess that had happened while they were gone. Liu Kang ran his way over to Kitana. Asami, on the other hand, made her way over to Raiden.

"So oh great Thunder God," She said with quite a bit of sarcasm, "Was the talk with the Elder Gods worth the five, soon to be six deaths that happened while you were gone?" She did not realize that Nightwolf was also dead.

"Well they said they weren't going to do anything. Shao Kahn had done nothing wrong or so they say." Raiden answered.

"Oh this is utter bullshit!" She yelled. "What would the man have to do to get them going!?"

"He hasn't tried to freely invade Earthrealm and merge it with Outworld before getting his ten victories in Mortal Kombat."

"Ok," Asami said with a pause, "Why don't you just let him do it so they can do their thing?"

"Are you crazy!?" She heard Liu Kang say enraged at the thought, and at the fact that Kitana was now dead. "We can not let him do it. I've beaten him twice!"

"And yet he is still here working his plan!" Asami yelled back at him. She then went back to glare at Raiden. "You said that you were getting visions from the future. Did any of them have something to say."

"He must win." Was all the Thunder God said.

"Please tell me you weren't thinking it was Liu Kang who was suppose to win right?" Raiden shook his head, which lead to Asami face palming. "Ó, gāisǐ dì dìyù." She said in Chinese. "I'm REALLY sure that Shao Kahn was who is suppose to win! Think about it."

"We can't let him win!" Liu Kang said.

"Well if you let him try to invade Earthrealm, the Elder Gods will act." Asami responded. "I really hope this gets through to your head Raiden, before it's too late. Tomas, stay here with Sonya and Johnny Cage. I'll be back."

"Where are you going Asami?" Tomas asked.

"To the Netherrealm," She answered. "I'm sure that is where everyone's lost souls are, minus Sub-Zero's."

"Wait," Raiden said, "Where is Sub-Zero's soul?"

"With me. Apparently you can't tell." The necromancer sighs and teleports away.

"Please stay safe Asami," Smoke whispered.

Black Magic

Yeah I did let some people die, but I let Smoke live. Don't be too mad at me ok? I even made a cute little Smoke/Asami moment. :)


	13. Chapter 13: Free Souls

Ugh. Life is just not fun at home. I have to constantly blast my ears with music to ignore my arguing grandparents. I can't really go anywhere fun that costs money. Why am I sharing my misery with you guys? You guys came to see chapter 13, not to see me whine and complain. Eh I feel a bit better now that I have that off my chest. Time for chapter 13.

Black Magic

Asami landed on a rock that was slightly above the lava when she entered the Neatherrealm. The necromancer took a good look around and smiled.

"So the Neatherrealm is basically Hell." She said, "Good enough for me. Kuai Liang is suffering though this heat is murdering him. He wouldn't last here, which mean I can't stay here as long as I could by myself." She then heard a sizzle as she looked down at her metal leg. It was getting hotter by the minute and her legging and the part of the skirt that was touching the leg was getting burned off by the metal.

"Crap, maybe even less due to this leg. I can't even use ice to cool it off. It will become weak and shatter. Might even burn my skin off. I better get to work then." Asami looked around. She saw someone down below. The necromancer jumped down and walked her way over. It was a man clad in black and yellow. There were two swords on his back. She noticed his well toned arms and thought that both Smoke and Sub-Zero looked better in that aspect. She then heard Sub-Zero yelling in her head saying that is was the wraith Scorpion.

"Scorpion?" She said to herself. Scorpion turned around and saw her.

"Who the hell are you!?" He yelled.

"Asami de Ramiel," She paused, "And from what I know, you, Scorpion, are filled with vengeance and rage. Wanting to have your family and clan back yet you follow someone who I sensed from where I was in Earthrealm to know that he has a dark and black soul. Your's is a burning red soul. Following him will get you no where. Follow me, and your family can be restored. Your clan will take a bit more time to restore though."

"Hah! As if Scorpion will follow you!" Asami turned around to see Quan Chi.

"Well maybe if I kill you," She said with a smirk, "It will make him think about his options."

"To get to me, Necromancer," He starts summon the souls of her fallen comrades, "You will have to get through them."

"Well," She counts the amount of the dead people there, "Jax, Kabal, Stryker, Princess Kitana, Jade, Nightwolf, and by process of elimination," She was pointing to Kung Lao, "I'm going to take a guess that you are Kung Lao. It's a shame we never got to meet." Jax then took a step forward.

"Why didn't you save our souls Asami?" He asked with some anger in his voice. Asami got into a defensive stance, taking note on how narrow the rock ground was. Any misstep meant some serious or even death.

"Jax there is no way what I did for Sub-Zero I could have done for seven other people." She answered, "But what I can do is set your souls free from this guy's clutches." Her hands now glowed a bluish-green. Jax on instinct punched his fist into the ground to create a shockwave. Asami took this time to jump and make up some distance between her and Jax. She landed close to him and punched him in the stomach. Jax stood still for a moment, before his temporary body broke apart. His soul flies out of the body. Everyone was surprised at what the necromancer just did. Asami gives Quan Chi a cold hard glare.

"Next," She says to him. The sorcerer growls in anger and motions to the rest of them.

"Kill her!" He yelled. Kitana flew straight at Asami. The necromancer does a slight side step before punching her in the side. The princess continued to fly to point where Scorpion punched her in the fact to stop and it broke her head off. The rest of the body crumbled after that.

"Scorpion!" Quan Chi yelled, "Why did you do that!?"

"She was going to fall anyway," The wraith answered, "I just sped up the progress!" At that point everyone else had charged Asami. She had to dodge hats, blades, gunshots, boomerangs, and arrows. Kung Lao's hat and Jade's blade boomerang came back around to her, but the other three objects went straight to Scorpion. He had to get out of the way of the attacks. He was getting mad at this point.

"These fools can't even aim right!" He yelled. Asami froze Jade's boomerang and caught it. She put some of her energy into it before throwing it back at it's owner. The weapon nicks Stryker and he breaks down. Jade catches her weapon, but her arm crumbles a few seconds later. The rest of her body follows suit.

"Three to go." Asami stated, "But I'll admit. This is probably the worst three to be taking on." She stepped back to dodged Kabal's sword swipe. His speed was a bit of a problem for her. A few of the swipes had cut her hoodie. One of them just nicked her left arm and she started to bleed slightly. Sub-Zero's instinct kicked in and Asami made an ice clone as Kabal swung at her again. He hit it a froze instantly. The necromancer then punched him hard enough for his body to shatter.

"Well the woman does have some fighting abilities." Scorpion said to himself, "Even if she reminds me of that blasted Sub-Zero." Asami ducked to avoid being beheaded by Kung Lao's hat. She fired an ice shot it at Kung Lao. He jumped back and it hit Nightwolf, who gets beheaded by Kung Lao's hat upon returning to him. His body falls and shatters on impact.

"That just leaves Mr Unknown." Asami breathed out. She uses Sub-Zero's ice to slide in closer to Kung Lao. The monk teleports behind her and uses his hat to try to cut her into two. Asami catches the hat with an ice covered hand. The blade still cut into her palm, but the ice prevents it from being cut off. She then grips the hat and start to cover it in ice. She eventually freezes Kung Lao's hand to it. Asami then punches the monk breaking his hand off his arm before his body crumbled. The necromancer let the hat fall as she turned to Quan Chi. If looks could kill the sorcerer's body would be splattered all over the place.

"Well Quan Chi," She said, "Now you are all alone." Asami took a step and the weight caused her metal leg to crack and short circuit. "Shit!" She now had a leg that couldn't work really well. Quan Chi let out a laugh.

"Well now," He said with a smirk, "Not so threatening with only one working leg are you." He walked his way over to her. When Quan Chi was close enough, Asami quick froze the metal leg and swung it at his head. The impact cracked his skull and shattered the metal leg, which was weakened by the flash freezing. Shards of metal and ice went flying. One shard cut Asami right cheek more of the shards cut Quan Chi's face, including one that went into an eye. The sorcerer stumbled a bit before one of his legs fell into the lava. He let out a pained scream. Using his good leg he stepped away from the lava. Any part of his foot and lower leg that was in the lava was now gone as it was melted away and blood was dripping from it.

"I think we're even now," Asami said with a laugh. Quan Chi was now hopping on one leg before he fell onto Asami. The necromancer flailed a bit before punching him in the face and shoving him away into the lava. The sorcerer flailed as he melted in the lava slowly. His screams of agnoy went on until his throat was melted off. Asami sighed before she turned to Scorpion.

"So," She said, "I'm sure I killed him. Want to join me?" Scorpion rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Well you left me with no choice." He answered.

"Good, now can you help me up." Asami said, "It's a bit hard to stand on one leg." Scorpion walked over to her and helps her up. Asami used the Shirai Ryu warrior as a support to stand. "Now lets get back to Earthrealm." With a nod Scorpion let Asami teleport them back to Earthrealm.

Black Magic

Oh my gosh I loved writing this chapter. This is my longest chapter to date and I think I did it some great justice. See you guys in the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14: Tie Together

Well I needed a few days to relax before writing Chapter 14. Though I will admit I are close to done with this story now.

Black Magic

Asami and Scorpion arrive back at the headquarters some time later. Asami looked around a bit. It looked like no one was there.

"Guys?" She said out loud. Smoke came walking in with quite a limp. He paused as he saw Asami using Scorpion to stay balanced.

"Asami what happened to your leg?" Smoke asked.

"I busted my leg while I was killing Quan Chi." She answered. Smoke let off a look of shocked that not even his mask could cover.

"You killed Quan Chi?"

"Yeah." She said now starting to look a bit tired, "So that's why he's here keeping balance for me. I'm very tired. I want to rest. Oh before I do that though, where's Kuai Liang's body? I want to put a preservation spell on it so it won't rot." Smoke started to walk over to the duo.

"I'll take you to where he is." The Lin Kuei assassin picks Asami up bridal style. Asami blushed a little bit at the contact.

"Are you sure you can carry me, Tomas?" Asami asked.

"Yes," He answered. "The pain is basically gone." He started walking to a room. There on a bed laid Sub-Zero's body. Asami is set down near the bed. She takes a close look at the body. She reaches for his mask, but pauses for a moment before taking off the mask. The necromancer noticed the features of his face.

"He's Chinese-American." She said. "Interesting." She starts to chant the spell as Sub-Zero's body to glow. After a while the glowing and chanting stop. "Well he's not going to be a rotting corpse when I get back home and revive him." Smoke kneels down to her and places an hand on her shoulder.

"It doesn't have to be just you." He said taking off his mask. "I really want to be with you Asami, and you know that. I want to travel back to your world."

"Tomas," Asami says. "That makes me feel happy knowing you are willing to leave what you have here to be with me."

"Well there really isn't much left for me."

"You are right," Asami said. "Most of the Lin Kuei are cyborgs. Kuai Liang is dead. I'm going to be reviving him in my world. You would basically be alone." The necromancer kissed the enenra. Smoke in turn kissed back. Sub-Zero was protesting quite a bit in Asami's head since he was fused with her it felt weird for him.

"Asami!" He yelled in her mind, "Stop kissing my best friend. It feels like I'm kissing him too and that is just wrong!" She was ignoring him at this point as they were kissing more. "Was that his tongue!?"

"Woah there," A voice was heard from the door way, "Moving fast there are we?" The two pulled away and saw that Johnny Cage was at the door way. Asami gave him a cold glare.

"Why are you here Cage!?" She yelled at him. The actor flinched as a reaction.

"Calm down." He said throwing his hands up. "I just came to say that if you were looking for Raiden or Liu Kang, they left about 10 minutes after you did Asami."

"If I wanted to know that," She said coldly, "I would have asked Smoke. So quit lying and tell us the truth of why you are here."

"Well I heard the two of you talking," He started to explain, "I was going to see how Asami was doing and when I walked in I saw the two of you kissing each other."

"Well that was nice of you to do that and all," Asami forms an ice dagger, "I will want you to leave or this is going painfully up your ass!"

"Ok but I'm just saying," Johnny Cage said as he was backing up, "If the two of you start going past kissing, please go to another room. I'm really sure it's not a good idea to-woah!" At this point Asami had thrown the ice dagger ad the door frame right near the actor's head. "Right leaving now!" He turned around and ran. Asami yawns after he leaves.

"Man I'm tired." She stated, "Tomas carry me to a bed. Your girlfriend is tired." Smoke put his mask back on. "Keep the mask off. There's no need to hide your face now and I want to see it as you carry me." There was a smile on his face as he pulled his mask back off and carried Asami to an empty bed room. He laid her down on the bed in the room. Smoke then got into the bed, hugging Asami from behind.

"Thank you," Asami yawned. "From what I can sense, I think Raiden and Liu Kang defeated Shao Kahn. For good I hope." The necromancer yawned again and slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. The enenra feeling the fatigue set in nodded off before slowly closing his eyes and going to sleep as well.

Black Magic

Well hope you liked that ending. I know you seemed confused. Probably confused. Don't worry this isn't the end of the series, just the end of Black Magic. Be on the look out for part 2, Skull Queen. Make sure to review as well.


End file.
